


how we saved the world with pacifiers and sippy cups

by tea_at_twilight_time



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Chiaki is agender and uses they/them pronouns btw, Crack, Diapers, Fluff, Hajime is Strong™, Hajime just wants a nap, Nekomaru gives the best piggyback rides, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Other, Some angst, Wetting, also implied sonkane ftw, also the title, i've been waiting to add those tags......yes....., ibuki is lowkey evil here tbh lmao, mentions of breastfeeding, mischievous five year old, out can thank my friend for those last two tags, she's great, you can thank Ibuki for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_at_twilight_time/pseuds/tea_at_twilight_time
Summary: Set after chapter two. Monokuma's motive is a bit...different this time.





	1. Chapter 1

They were all suspicious when Monokuma announced that he was going to give them a motive to kill, but none of them had expected... _this_.

"Uh...w-wait," Hajime stammers, feeling almost lightheaded. "When you say mentally regressed, you really mean..."

"Agh!" Peko shouts, frantically trying to push a very persistent Ibuki out from under her shirt. "Stop this at once!"

Ibuki comes out, and despite her disappointed words, she has a way too happy smile on her face. "Aww...! But Peko! I want your milk!"

Peko's face turns a bright red. "M-my what?!"

Hiyoko giggles at that, and shouts, "Stupid Ibuki, you're not a baby!"

"'Sides, if anyone got Peko's milk, it would be me!" Fuyuhiko shouts indignantly, running over to shove Ibuki away from her.

Peko stands there, looking very confused and alarmed. Everyone exchanges glances with each other, puzzlement and fear on their faces.

"I- w-what?!" Mahiru finally says, recovering from her shock somewhat. "Just how old are they?!"

Monokuma tilts his head in faux concentration. "Hm...well, it's hard to say! If I had to guess though, it seems like Hiyoko and Ibuki are in the 4-5 range, Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi are maybe about 3, and Mikan and Komaeda are just little toddlers! Aww, now, it's that just adorable?"

"Hold on, where is..." Hajime swings his head around, looking for the other kids. Kazuichi's nearby, Mikan seems to be hovering near Chiaki, and Komaeda is...?

"Hey!" Mahiru suddenly shouts, pointing towards a section of the park, and everyone else turns to find Komaeda sitting there and...

Shoveling grass into his mouth. That's great. That's really fucking great.

"Hey, don't let him do that!" Hajime yells. "Someone go get him!"

"I-I'm on it!" Akane yells over her shoulder, already rushing over to the kid and picking him up. Komaeda yelps and flails his arms around, fruitlessly trying to get away, but Akane is stronger than him so she succeeds in bringing him back to the group. She sets him on the ground in front of her and wags her finger at him. "No Komaeda! Bad! Grass isn't food, you know this!"

Komaeda stares at her for a few seconds, his head tilted.

Then, he picks up a clump of dirt and tries to put that in his mouth.

"Komaeda!" Akane yells, sounding kinda hurt. "Dirt isn't food either!" She pulls it out of his hands, and he glares down at the ground in frustration.

"Hey, uh, this is just a suggestion and all, but...maybe if he keeps eating shit off the ground, you should get him _off_ the ground?" Hajime says. It's supposed to sound sarcastic, but it comes off as more desperate. If he sees Komaeda almost put a rock in his mouth one more time, he's going to fucking lose it.

"Don't worry!" Nekomaru shouts suddenly. He picks Komaeda up and sets him on his shoulders. "I will hold him up here so that he cannot try to eat anymore nonfood items!"

"Aww, look at that," Monokuma says suddenly, his voice mawkish and exaggerated. "You guys are already making good caregivers!"

"W-woah, woah, woah, hang on!" Akane says. "You mean we gotta look after them?!"

Monokuma laughs. "Well, of course! They're only babies after all! I mean, you saw that dummy over there eating grass like it was an all you can eat buffet!" He points at Komaeda, who is humming softly to himself and swaying from side to side on Nekomaru's shoulders. "Of course, if you really don't want to take care of them, there is another option..."

"Don't tell me..." Mahiru says, an uncomfortable look on her face.

"That's right! You have to kill someone! That's the only way I'll change them back!" Monokuma laughs his obnoxious laugh again, and grins viciously at the students. "Oh, by the way...if you refuse to take care of them, and one of them dies because of it...I'll execute all of you for neglect!"

"A-all of us?!" Sonia squeaks.

"Well, yeah! It takes a village to raise a child, after all. If, let's say, one of you decides to go to the supermarket and never comes back, one of you has to pick up the slack! Though I would like to think that you guys wouldn't be so cruel..." he says, pretending to sniffle. Then, he perks back up again and says, "Well, I'll leave you alone now with these precious little angels! Ta-ta!"

He disappears, and the group is left in a stunned silence, save for Fuyuhiko, Ibuki, and Hiyoko's bickering, as the group tried to process what just happened. None of the grown up students move, except for Nekomaru, once, who has to grab Komaeda out of midair because he had swayed too far to the right.

Finally, Akane breaks the silence.

"Uh. So. I guess this is happening now."

Everyone murmurs dazedly in agreement.

"Yeah..." Hajime says distractedly, looking around the park with wide, confused eyes.

"Does this mean that the...uh...the kids...will have to find someone to stay with?" Chiaki asks, tilting their head.

"I-I guess so...?" Hajime says, and everyone around him quietly mumbles their assent.

Suddenly, something tugs at his shirt, and he looks down to see Kazuichi staring up at him.

"Uh...hi," he says awkwardly, reaching down to pat him on the head.

Kazuichi just stares at him for a few seconds, and then throws his arms open and makes grabby hands at him. "Carry me?" he asks. Then, after a few seconds of stunned silence from Hajime, he adds, "Please?"

"Uh..." Hajime says eloquently, looking into his eyes. Finally, he groans, and rubs his face tiredly. "Sure," he says, scooping him up into his arms. He isn't that heavy, Hajime thinks as Kazuichi's arms worm their way around his neck. He bounces him up and down lightly, the way people do to babies. Kazuichi rests his head against Hajime's neck, and despite everything, Hajime finds himself smiling, a warm feeling spreading through his chest.

"Well, I guess we know who Kazuichi's staying with," Mahiru laughs. She snaps a picture of them, and Hajime blushes.

"H-hey, wait a minute-! Don't I get a say-"

He's cut off by Hiyoko barreling straight into Mahiru's back, knocking her off balance and sending her and her camera tumbling precariously to the ground.

"Ow! Hey! Hiyoko!" she says, checking over her camera to make sure it isn't broken. When she assesses that was no damage done to her precious tool, she turns on Hiyoko, who has been laughing the whole time.

"You think this is funny?" she says, her tone dangerous.

Hiyoko stops laughing suddenly, looking nervously up at Mahiru. "A little...?"

Mahiru's eyes narrow, a terrifying look on her face. "Oh, so you do," she says, leaning in closer to Hiyoko, as if she's about to pounce. "I'll show you something funny..."

Sonia is quick to protest, "Mahiru, wait, she's just a kid-!"

She's interrupted by Mahiru leaping forward and Hiyoko's shrill, sudden laughter as Mahiru...tickles her?

"Aaaahhh! Mahiru stoooooop! Stooop, I'm sorry!" Hiyoko squeals, trying to wiggle away from her.

Finally, Mahiru lets up, booping Hiyoko on the nose. Suddenly, the mood is much lighter, almost happy, and Hajime finds himself smiling at the silliness.

"So, I guess we know who Hiyoko is staying with?" he says, smirking.

Mahiru rolls her eyes at him, but she's smiling as she says, "Yes, I guess we do."

"Yayyyyy!!!" Hiyoko shouts excitedly in response, waving her arms in the air. "I'm with Mahiru!!!"

"So wait," Sonia says. "Are we letting the children choose, then?"

"Oooohhh!!! Ooh!!! Ibuki wants Peko then!" Ibuki shouts, hopping up in down.

Immediately, Fuyuhiko pushes her and wails, "Noooooooo!! Peko is miiiiine!!"

"Aww..." Ibuki says, and it's surprising how quickly she folds. She seems disappointed for maybe two seconds, before she perks right back up and runs straight at Chiaki.

"Chiaki, Chiaki, Chiaki!" she shouts, way too loudly for anyone's comfort. "You don't have anyone yet, right?! You'll be Ibuki's caregiver, yes?!"

Chiaki chuckles lightly, but before they're able to say anything, a meek voice starts speaking from behind them.

"She ha' me..." Mikan mumbles, her voice barely above a whisper. "But it okay. I can share..."

Chiaki frowns, turning to stroke Mikan's hair. "Are you sure, sweetie...? If it would make you uncomfortable, Ibuki could always go with Hajime..."

"Wait, why me?!" Hajime says indignantly, before saying more quietly so that only Kazuichi can hear, "Don't pull on my tie, okay, buddy? You're strangling me."

"Aww, no, I don't wanna go with Hajime! His boobs are tiny!" Ibuki whines, shaking her head frantically.

Akane makes a noise like she's choking, and Chiaki throws a hand over their mouth to cease their giggling.

Hajime smiles uncomfortably and says, "I...I don't think that matters, Ibuki..."

"Yes it does! Bigger boobs mean more milk, right? And more milk is better when you're hungry!"

Chiaki clears their throat awkwardly. "I'm sorry to be the one to say this, sweetie, but I don't think any of us are going to breastfeed you..."

Ibuki opens her mouth, looking shocked and appalled. It takes every ounce of willpower that he has for Hajime to not laugh at her.

"Whyyyyyy noooooot??!!" she whines, clearly devastated by news she had just received.

"B-because," Mahiru says through her chortles, "you-you're not a baby."

She tilts her head and whines, "Awww...that's not faaaaiiiir! Mikan and Komaeda are babies! Are you going to let them drink your boob milk and not me?!"

Kazuichi, who had been occupying himself by doing and undoing the buttons on Hajime's shirt, looks up in curiosity. "Are you?"

"I-wha-why are you-" Hajime stammers, feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"We'll talk about it," Chiaki says, causing Hajime to scowl at them in shock and offense. "But no. Probably not. They're past breastfeeding age, I think."

Ibuki pouts and stomps her foot. "So you're not even gonna breastfeed the babies, then! This is poop! This is absolute poop!" Then, after a moment of silence, she says, "If Togami were here, he would breastfeed me!"

"I'm sure he would, sweetheart," Chiaki says, a small smile on their face. They turn back to the girl behind her. "Mikan? Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah, do you really want this crazy person to live with you?" Akane asks, playfully ruffling Ibuki's hair. Ibuki sticks her tongue out at her.

Hesitantly, Mikan nods. "I wanna have...I wanna sister."

Chiaki smiles. "Well, I suppose it's settled then. Shall we start getting everyone settled in...?"

"Wait, hold on, we're forgetting someone," Hajime says. Kazuichi squirms in his arms and he sets him down, opting to hold his hand instead.

"We are? Who?" Chiaki says, tilting their head.

"Komaeda. Did you guys seriously forget about him already?"

Everyone turns to look at the boy sitting on Nekomaru's shoulders. Nekomaru gently sets him back down on the ground, and he immediately sits down, pulling his legs into his chest and putting his chin on his knees.

Chiaki frowns, tilting their head. "Well...I kind of just assumed he would be going with you."

Hajime recoils slightly, confusion evident on his face. "M-me? Why me?"

"Well...he was pretty close to you when you first got on the island...I know that things have happened since then, but he still seems to like you...and I know you still care about him..."

Hajime frowns, his heart climbing into his throat. He does care about Komaeda still, and that's what makes what he did at the trial hurt so much. That fucking bastard...he shouldn't be allowed to do that...make Hajime care about him and then reveal himself to be captain of the dick squad...that just wasn't right, dammit!

Still...watching Komaeda act like a little kid, sitting on the ground and drawing patterns in the dirt with his finger...it was almost kind of...cute.

Then Komaeda looks up at him with wide, childish eyes and Hajime almost chokes. Awkwardly, he waves at him. "Hey, buddy..."

Komaeda blinks at him, tilting his head. "Wa' happenin'...?"

Hajime smiles at him awkwardly and, squeezing Kazuichi's hand before letting go, walks over to Komaeda. "We were just deciding who's gonna stay with who."

Komaeda nods slowly. "Oh. So...no one wan's me, huh...?" he says. "S'okay...'m a bad baby. Don' deserve taken care of."

Um, wow, okay. Apparently Komaeda's previous self deprecating habits haven't disappeared with this new...thing. It was kind of disturbing, actually. Hearing him talk like this was pretty uncomfortable before but hearing it in baby talk is just...so much worse. In every way possible.

"Komaeda, that's not...what?" Hajime stammers. He shakes his head and rubs his face, suddenly feeling very tired. "L-listen. I...would you like to live with me?"

Komaeda thinks on it for a moment, and then shakes his head. "I'm a prob'em. Y'don' wan' me."

Hajime opens his mouth, and then closes it. He's half tempted to just leave the kid there, but he doesn't. Not just because he and everybody else would be penalized if he ended up killing himself somehow, but also because he doesn't really _want_ Komaeda to be on his own. Right now, he's got the mind of a baby, and it wouldn't sit right with Hajime to leave him to his own devices, especially if he's still this low on self esteem and mildly self destructive.

"Komaeda, listen. I'm not going to say you're not a problem. I mean, every child is a problem in their own way, right? But that doesn't mean they don't deserve to be cared for."

Komaeda chews on his lip, not looking Hajime in the eyes. Hajime takes a quick glance around at the other students and, thankfully, no one except Chiaki and Kazuichi are watching them. Good. He'd get super nervous if they were. What he's about to say is...kind of embarrassing, but he thinks that it will help Komaeda come to a decision to let him help.

Smiling slightly in what he hopes is a comforting way, he pokes Komaeda gently in the chest and says, "You're my problem. I want you to be my problem."

Komaeda stares down at his hand, tilting his head. "Me...? Hajime's prob'em...?"

Hajime laughs despite himself. "Yeah, exactly. Hajime's problem."

Komaeda is silent for a moment. He shakes his head incredulously. "No..."

"Komaeda, I'm not going to take no for an answer. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for the rest of us, at least? If something bad happens to you..." _We'll be punished_. "I won't be able to forgive myself." _Well, that's also true_.

Komaeda stares down at his lap for a few minutes, before finally, he nods, slowly. "M'kay...'m Hajime's prob'em. I guess"

Hajime breathes out a sigh of relief. He pulls Komaeda to his feet, and then scoops him up onto his hip. "C'mon. Everyone's waiting on us." He carries him over to where Kazuichi is standing, and he smiles slightly. "Kazuichi, look! You have a brother now!"

Kazuichi looks up in shock, hurt in his eyes. He pouts and bites his lip, whining, "But I don't waaaaannaaaa brother!"

Komaeda turns and scowls at Hajime. He points to himself and says, "See? Prob'em."

Hajime sighs for what has to be the millionth time. " _My_ problem, remember?" He turns to Kazuichi and says, "Come on, sweetheart, it'll be fun. I know it doesn't seem like it now, but you guys will get along. It'll be like having a play date everyday!"

Kazuichi shakes his head violently. "No! No brother! He's a baby! And I just want you!"

Goddammit. "Well, you'll have me. You'll just have to learn to share. Sharing is caring, right? Come on, let's get going, I have to get my cottage ready for you little monsters."

Chiaki smiles at him, their eyes lit up with happiness. Hajime smiles back, and adjusts Komaeda more comfortably on his hip.

"Are we ready to go?" Mahiru asks, walking over to join them. There's a smile on her face as well, and she has her camera in her hands, at the ready to take a picture at any moment. Hiyoko follows behind her, hanging onto the back of her shirt.

It strikes Hajime again just how _weird_ this is. So many strange things have happened on the island, and yet, somehow, this takes the cake. Still, everyone seems to be taking it all in stride, now that the initial panic is over. In fact, as strange as this is, it's probably one of the least panic-worthy things to have happened so far, and it's almost...enjoyable, actually. The children are so cute and energetic, and their joy is kind of infectious. It's nice. Maybe this could be a good thi-

"OW! Komaeda, did you just bite me?!"

Komaeda sways back and forth on Hajime's hip, an embarrassed smile on his face. "M'be..." he mumbles.

Chiaki laughs as Hajime wags his finger in Komaeda's face, saying, "No bites! No biting, you know better! Sheezus, why-?"

"I sorry," Komaeda says, still smiling. He leans forward and kisses Hajime on the cheek. "That better?"

Hajime grumbles and pats Komaeda on the head. "Only a little," he mumbles, fighting back a small smile.

Yes, this may be a good thing indeed.


	2. Chapter two, finally! (And see the notes for an announcement! :o)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very short and very silly. I mostly just wrote it so I could tell u guys something :P

"Chiaki. Chiaki, wake up."

Chiaki startles out of their nap and lifts their head off of their arms, looking up at the person who woke them up with a grumpy face.

It's Hajime. He's sitting next to them, facing them, gently shaking their shoulder. He looks upset about something, but Chiaki is a little too bitter to care very much at the moment.

"...Hajime...? What...why..." they grumble, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. They look over to their right, where Mikan is snuggled into their side, half-asleep and looking absolutely precious. They hum, and start to stroke her hair. They look back up at Hajime and yawn, still wanting an explanation. "Why did you wake me up...? Is Ibuki getting into trouble...?"

Hajime shakes his head, and he looks very distraught. "No. I have a problem, Chiaki, listen. Komaeda's a biter."

Chiaki blinked. "What...?"

"Komaeda. Is. A. Biter."

He stares them dead in the eye, and Chiaki shakes their head, feeling very bewildered.

"...elaborate...?"

"Look down."

"Wha-"

"Look. Down."

Chiaki eyes him suspiciously, but she complies, looking down to find...

Oh my god.

Komaeda is sitting on the floor next to Hajime, and he has Hajime's free hand...in his mouth. Just...gently chewing on it. It's...quite the sight.

"Oh," they said, and they have to put a hand over their mouth to conceal a giggle. "Oh my gosh..."

Hajime gives them an indignant look. "Don't laugh, it's not funny!"

Chiaki continues to giggle uncontrollably, jostling Mikan a little. Mikan makes an adorable little "hrrmph?" noise, and Chiaki pats her apologetically.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," they coo, and they look back up at Hajime's offended face and they giggle even harder.

Hajime scowls, and he glares down at Komaeda, who's staring up at him with an absolutely delighted expression as he uses his hand as a chew toy.

He sighs, and he looks back up at Chiaki. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you, you jerk. Just wait. You're gonna get bitten too, you'll see."

Chiaki just laughs, and shakes her head. "No, I'm sorry, but it looks like he prefers you. And I don't think any of the other kiddies bite people. So I think I'm safe."

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Chiaki wakes up to Ibuki clamping her teeth down as hard as she can. Everyone notices the bite marks at breakfast. No one says anything, but Hajime gives her a triumphant grin. They give him a glare, and let their head fall onto the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!!!! Exciting news!!!! I now have a tumblr for my age play fanfic!!!!!! Feel free to message me at twily-writes.tumblr.com! I accept headcanons, and I'm also taking requests!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Komaeda has an accident and once again, Chiaki is a step ahead of everyone :P 
> 
> Warning for wetting and diapers in this chapter! Finally, we're getting to the good stuff lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, that last chapter was more or less just filler cuz i hadn't posted in a while and i wanted to announce my writing blog, lol. this chapter actually picks up where the first one left off, so it's a bit more plotty (but not really lmao let's be honest). the next chapter will also be a little plotty, and then expect some drabbly bits before i put in another important development chapter! that's pretty much how this'll go, i think.

"So. We should probably get breakfast," Mahiru says, a tired look on her face.    
  


"Yeah..." Hajime says exhaustedly, holding a squirmy Komaeda in his arms while Kazuichi runs in circles around him, shouting about...something. He's speaking way too fast for anyone to understand him. Also, as previously stated, he's running around in circles, so, good luck understanding any of his babbling.    
  


Monokuma, being the giant asshole that he is, had everyone come down for his little announcement before they could even eat, at the perfectly reasonable time of 6:30 in the fucking morning. 6:30 in the fucking morning! They hadn’t even had breakfast yet, and it doesn’t help that they ended up spending the next half hour setting up the cottages where the kids will be staying. Naturally, this means that everyone is more than a little bit tired and cranky. And hungry. Very, very hungry.    
  


"Ibuki, please..." Chiaki says wearily, pushing her out from under their shirt for what had to be the eighth time this morning. "I'm not going to breastfeed you."    
  


Ibuki pouts. "But Chiakiiiii," she whines, tugging at their shirt. "I'm huuuuungryyyyyyy!"    
  


"Okay, we’re definitely getting food. Now," Hajime says, pinching the bridge of his nose, and Chiaki nods.    
  


"Yes..." they say, and they push Ibuki towards him. "Hey...can you take her to the restaurant...? I'm going to stop by the supermarket and get something for Mikan real quick, okay...? I'll meet up with you all in ten minutes."    
  


"Ummm...alright?" Hajime says, tilting his head and pulling Ibuki towards him. Briefly, he considers asking what they're getting, but then...   
  


"Ahh! Ibuki, no!" he yelps, pushing her out from under his shirt. "I'm literally about to get you food, Jesus!"    
  


Ibuki giggles, and Hajime swears that she sounds just like the devil.    
  


"Um, so..." Mahiru says awkwardly, shooting Hiyoko a frown for the way she's giggling at Hajime's plight. "Let's get going, before Ibuki does something worse."    
  


* * *

  
"Dammit, why won't you eat?"    
  


Hajime brings the same bite of food he's been trying to give Komaeda for like five minutes now to his mouth once again, only for the boy to, once again, turn his head away, hiding it in the side of Hajime's neck.    
  


Hajime groans and sets the fork back down on the table. He wraps his arms around Komaeda and rubs his back gently. "Why are you being so persnickety?"    
  


Komaeda whines and squirms in Hajime's lap, suddenly incredibly tense. He looks up at him with wide eyes, before hiding his face back in the crook of Hajime's neck.    
  


Chiaki smiles at them from across the table, delicately scooping small forkfuls of French toast into Mikan's mouth. "Having some trouble there, Hajime...?"    
  


Hajime huffs and rolls his eyes. "Well, yeah, obviously," he says, glaring at them. They chuckle in response, and he scowls. "Chiaki, help me out here. Please. I'll do anyth-ow!" He suddenly jumps and lightly bats at Komaeda's head. "Hey!"    
  


Sonia frowns and looks over at the commotion. Chiaki tilts their head in confusion and says, "What did he do?"    
  


"He bit me! Komaeda, no! No bites! What the hell!"    
  


Komaeda whimpers and continues to wiggle around. He whines, shuffling his legs. He doesn't say anything to defend himself, though. He's been suspiciously silent for the past half hour. 

  
"No...hey,” Hajime says, a deep scowl on his face. “Don't make that noise...you know better…” He sighs and looks at Chiaki desperately, mouthing, ‘ _ please help me _ ’. They smile at him and giggle lightly, before leaning across the table so they can speak to the baby.    
  


"Hey there, Koma Koma,” they say, and the nickname seems to make him perk up, if only a little. Encouraged, they shift to reach their hand towards him, the gesture oddly motherly. “Is something wrong, sweetie? Why aren't you eating? Does your tummy hurt?"    
  


Komaeda ducks his head and whimpers again, shaking his head. “‘unno…” he whines, sounding confused and upset. He shoves his thumb in his mouth and chews on it harshly, his body trembling visibly.    
  


This makes Hajime frown, worry seizing his chest. He gives the boy a worried look, rubbing his back gently. "Don't do that sweetie,” he murmurs, pulling his thumb away from his gnawing teeth. “You don't know?" 

 

“Nnnhh…”  

 

Chiaki frowns, drumming their fingers against the table. Mikan shifts next to them, making an oddly loud rustling sound, and their eyes widen. “Oh…! I think…” 

 

Hajime straightens a little, his eyes widening as well. “Wait, do you think you knoooooo-!…” 

  
Suddenly, Komaeda goes dead still, and something warm and wet starts to spread across Hajime's lap. It trickles onto the chair, pooling in the seat and soaking into Hajime's pants, and then dribbles down into a puddle on the floor. Komaeda starts to tremble in his arms, making soft little sighs of relief in between shaky, panting breaths. Hajime freezes and looks down in shock at the puddle forming on and under him, his mouth still an o shape.    
  


"...oooooooow," he finishes awkwardly. "I...uh. Oh. Oh no."    
  


Everyone is quiet suddenly, and Hajime can feel everyone's eyes on him and Komaeda and the puddle of what he's sure is pee underneath the two of them. Komaeda is still shaking and whimpering, and Hajime can feel tears falling on his shoulder. Then, the boy lets out a soft wail, and quiet sobs erupt from his mouth. Instinctively, Hajime coos, wrapping his arms around him in a protective gesture. He rubs at his shoulder blades in slow, soothing circles, looking deceptively calm and prepared despite the fact his heart is racing a thousand miles a minute.    
  


It's almost complete silence for a few seconds, save for Komaeda's soft crying. No one really seems sure what to do, and they're just looking around the room, eyes darting from person to person nervously. Concern, confusion, and embarrassment is apparent on all of their faces.    
  


Luckily, Chiaki, being the awesome person they are, quickly takes control of the situation. Gently petting a half-asleep Mikan on the head, they stand up slowly, as if not to startle anyone. They cautiously walk over to the other side of the table and, slowly, as to not make him more anxious, starts to stroke Komaeda's hair. He looks up at her with big, tear filled eyes and whimpers, leaning his head into her hand, silently asking for more touch.    
  


"Hi sweetie," they murmur, tone gentle and friendly. "Did you have a little accident there?"    
  


He nods, and he sobs softly, biting down harshly on his thumb. Chiaki smiles sadly and delicately removes it, holding his hand in theirs and rubbing at his palm with their thumb.    
  


"It's okay, sweetheart. It was just a little oopsie! I know you didn't mean it. We all do." They look up at Hajime and give him a small smile. "Me and Hajime will help you clean up, won’t we?"    
  


"Uhh, uuuuhhh, uh," Hajime stutters. "Y-yeah. Yeah, of course, of course we will."    
  


Komaeda blinks a bit, before scrubbing at his eyes with his fist. He whimpers and nods, leaning heavily against Hajime for support. “I sowwy…” 

 

Chiaki shakes their head, patting Komaeda’s hair. “Ssshh. It’s okay. We’re not mad at you.” They straighten back up, collecting Mikan into their arms as they turn to the others. “Can someone look after Ibuki and Kazuichi while we’re out…? I don't wanna give him more stress by bringing everyone...”

 

“We’re on it! Me and Sonia!” Akane offers immediately, grabbing onto Sonia’s hand. “Cool aunts to the rescue!”

 

Sonia lets out a surprised yelp, her face going pale pink. However, she doesn’t protest, simply nods and laughs a little. “Yes, exactly...you can leave it to us!”

 

Chiaki smiles, nodding in gratitude. “Thank you so much,” they say, their voice surprisingly firm and serious. However, they soon start giggling a little as Ibuki throws herself at the two of them with a loud “KYAHH!”, wrapping her arms around their necks. The two shout and scramble to catch her, trying to remain standing in the face of their assailant.

 

Unfortunately, Kazuichi seems less ecstatic. “You're leavin’ me? Al’eady?” he asks, staring up at Hajime accusingly.

 

“Only for a little bit. I promise I'll be back soon,” Hajime replies, ruffling his hair. “I just gotta take care of this, then I’ll be with you again.”

 

Kazuichi is far from comforted by this, and he grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest. “I knew that stupid baby would ruin everything…”

 

Komaeda looks down at the puddle he made, looking dangerously close to crying all over again. Hajime frowns, before his eyes light up with an idea.

 

“Hey, it's not all bad. I mean, you're going to be with Miss Sonia, right?” 

 

It takes Kazuichi a moment to process that statement. However, his eyes soon light up, and he nods, bouncing up and down on his heels. “You're right!” he gasps, his eyes flitting over to where Sonia is trying to re-steady herself. The gears visibly turn in his head as he makes the connections, and he grabs Komaeda’s hand and presses a kiss to the back of it. “Thank you for peein’ on Haji, Koma! You're th’best!” he cries. He then spins on his heel and starts running over to his crush, nearly knocking her over once again as he grabs onto her arm. 

 

Chiaki sighs, shaking their head. “That's just cruel of you...how dare you throw that poor girl under the bus,” they say, but their voice is light and teasing. 

 

Hajime chuckles, throwing a glance over his shoulder to see a bemused Sonia ruffling Kazuichi’s hair as he bounces in front of her. “I think she'll be fine,” he says, shrugging his shoulders. His gaze finds his way back to Komaeda, who's staring at his hand in wide-eyed amazement. “Let's go get you clean, okay, little guy?” Then, he pauses, frowning slightly. “But what about the puddle?” 

 

Chiaki hums. “I think Monokuma is taking care of the mess…” they say, pointing to the bear as he skips over with a mop. They adjust Mikan on their hip and behind playing lightly with her hair, and in that moment, it strikes Hajime how easily they're carrying her. They must be pretty strong for their size… 

 

“Huh...alright…” he says, sounding a bit absent. “Let's get going, then.” 

 

The two of them walk towards the cottages in silence, cradling their respective kiddies in their arms. The quiet is only broken by Mikan suddenly shifting, a soft whimper escaping her. Chiaki rubs her back to soothe her, and Mikan relaxes again, a relieved sounding sigh escaping her lips. 

 

“You know,” Chiaki says, their head tilted slightly, “this is the reason why I stopped by the supermarket to get diapers for little Miki.” 

 

“Ah,” Hajime says, nodding slightly. “Makes sense.” 

  
Then, not even two minutes later, he freezes in his tracks, eyes widening in late-blooming surprise. “Wait,  _ what _ ?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, feel free to check out my writing blog twily-writes.tumblr.com, since sometimes i do cool stuff there! i'm....trying to be more regular lmao help me :')

**Author's Note:**

> hi I'm trash bye 
> 
> this isn't really a plot driven thing is mostly just going to be a string of loosely connected drabbles. more age play elements will be added in later chapters, so stay tuned ;)


End file.
